leagueofrandomheroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Benwood Ironhame
Player: Steve the Optimist Description Full Name: Benwood Ironhame Age: 21 Birthday: 5th Pharast (Earth-equivalent 5th March) Gender: Male Race: Human (Ulfen) Nationality: Nirmathi Hair: Auburn, short; short, scruffy beard. Eyes: Pale blue Height: 5' 4" Weight: 185 lbs A short, broad-shouldered man with fair but weathered skin and a gruff demeanour, Benwood wears tough-looking leather-reinforced chainmail, adorned with broken Razmiri cultist masks that he took as trophies from his enemies in the cult. His hands are large for a man of his height and rough-skinned, and his face sports several minor scars from fists fights (and adventuring). His reddish-brown hair and beard are cut messily short, as if done by hand. In combat, he relies on his fists, punching enemies with cestuses made from strips of sharp metal taken from the masks of defeated Razmiri cultists. Personality Biography Benwood grew up as an orphan in Kassen, Nirmathas, after his mother died in childbirth and his father died while hunting. He was adopted by the surly dwarf blacksmith Braggar Ironhame, but never had the happiest of childhoods. His adoptive father was an angry, violent man prone to fits of furious rage; Benwood learned to harness his own anger and to release it to weather the beatings the dwarf might give him, as well as learning to fight back with his fists once he was old enough. Although most in the village suspect the truth, Benwood has never admitted to any of the violence he suffered there. Benwood ventured into the Crypt of the Everflame with fellow villagers Rosie Bellavance and Oswyn Cathalwood; here he was charged by the spirit of Kassen to retrieve the pieces of an agate amulet had been sealed with the deceased hero. The tomb had been robbed by a group of mask-wearing robed cultists, and the trail led to the capital city, Tamran. The three adventurers were asked by the Pathfinder Cygar to investigate what the cultists wanted with the Crypt of the Everflame. After arriving in Tamran (thanks to the inestimable riverboat captain Walren), and meeting up with Cygar's Pathfinder colleague, the ranger Reginar Lacklan, Benwood and colleagues tracked the cultists (who venerated the living god, Razmir) to a large temple in the main square. Infiltrating the temple as prospective followers, they eventually weakened the cult and defeated the leaders. While there, they uncovered an expedition by the High Priestess Iramine to the Isle of Terror, where she would use the pieces of amulet she had stolen (with her own, third piece) to unlock the sealed treasure-city of Xin-Grafar. Unnerved by the news, Reginar asked the adventurers to head after the Razmiri cultists to stop their nefarious plot. Journeying to the deadly Isle of Terror on captain Walren's trusty (and crocodile-mauled!) lake-barge, Benwood and friends survived the deadly negative-energy storms, terror-wolves and corrupted lizardfolk; they trekked through the trapped and deadly ruins of Xin-Grafar, reaching Iramine and defeating her and her remaining cultists with barely hours before the entire city flooded with molten gold, trapping everyone inside. The adventurers retrieved the key and, in leaving, rescued Dusan Dremlock, an ex-Pathfinder driven mad by being marooned on the deadly island for over a decade. Upon their return to Tamran, Benwood asked the Church of Erastil to help heal Dremlock's insanity, offering his services in community work (erecting barns and ploughing fields) to help pay for it; he personally looked after the grateful Dremlock for several months, making sure he was adjusting to civilised life after so many years in the wild. Dremlock no longer wishes to adventure again, but is happy to remain at home, waiting for Benwood to return from his travels. Benwood helped Rosie lay the Ghost Bride of Lake Encarthan to rest, which involved visiting the haunted nation of Ustalav (with Oswyn in tow). While there, the three thwarted the brutal murder spree of anatomist Dr. Victor Goodfellow (who vowed revenge against Rosie for destroying all his academic work), uncovered a sinister cult of Yog-Sothoth in the grim city of Carrion Hill (and the hideous spawn of the elder god that they had foolishly summoned), and retrieved a powerful tome of conjuration knowledge known as the Pnakotic Manuscripts (which Oswyn had been charged with retrieving for the Pathfinders, but Rosie wanted to keep). Returning home was more difficult this time, since the Imperial Army of Molthune had sounded the drums of war and invaded Nirmathas, blockading the port of Tamran. Almost no merchant ships wished to risk being assaulted by Molthuni forces, instead only taking them as far as Lastwall's port city of Vellumis. While there, the party was asked by the Knights of Ozem to lay a wraith to rest: the disquiet spirit of the disgraced Lieutenant Illandra, who fell from grace decades before through a demonic pact with the incubus-lord Vassago. Riding south of Vellumis, the three adventurers finally reach the Tourondel river, the border between Lastwall and Nirmathas. They encountered the river-captain Walren, who was ferrying supplies for the Molthuni Army (while also conveying intelligence for the Nirmathas forces at the same time); he informed the adventurers of the current state of the war, and how the Molthuni army (bolstered by regiments of monster mercenaries) undertook a blitzkrieg-style assault, burning the Fangwood and occupying the (curiously-undefended) city of Skelt. Reaching Tamran, the party found that the Pathfinder Lodge had been sacked, the local sages and scholars had been arrested, Reginar and Dremlock were nowhere to be seen, and the Molthuni were managing to hold the capital for once. Benwood was distraught at the disappearance of Dremlock, fearing that he had neglected to protect the poor man in his time of need. Enlisting the help of the near mythical Tal Taval to ferry them up-river to the druid-city of Crystalhurst, the party met the Forest Marshall Weslen Gavirk (leader of the Free People of Nirmathas), who asked for their aid in infiltrating the Molthuni forces at Skelt. It was here that Reginar and Dremlock had been staying, protecting Gavirk; Benwood insisted that Dremlock come with the party, ostenisbly to guide them to Skelt, but mainly so he could keep him safely in sight. The party investigated the mining city of Skelt, learning that on the same night that the mayor had been assassinated, the centuries-locked gate to the Bloodsworn Vale had been opened, and the guards had all been neutralised or turned to join the Molthuni invaders the following morning. The party decided to take up the offer of 'Land, Gold and Title' from Captain Tolgrith, a Molthuni commander in charge of reforging a road west through the Bloodsworn Vale towards Korvosa; this way, they could establish a Nirmathas-friendly seat of power in the west, with a view to help regain control of their homeland once more. After saving the Bloodsworn Vale from insidious fey, rampaging bugbear tribes, the predations of fire drakes and the mad machinations of a an aged necromantic sorcerer calling himself Lord Vardak, the adventurers were granted stewardship of the Vale by Tolgrith. Weeks later, Tolgrith's superior officer, the blitzkrieg-leading, mammoth-riding Kellid barbarian General Hakar attempted to force rank and take over Fort Thorn and the Vale using a platoon of cannbalistic hobgoblins. Benwood and his adventuring party, along with Tolgrith and the inhabitants of Fort Thorn, fought valiantly to defend their home, obliterating the monstrous regiment and throwing Molthuni invasion plans into disarray for years to come. Taking a well-deserved break, Benwood and Dremlock set about building a home while their companions Rosie and Oswyn travelled overseas for their own personal business. Stats Male human (Ulfen) barbarian 8 (invulnerable rager)/fighter 2 (unbreakable) NG medium humanoid (human) Init +2; Senses Perception +13 Languages Common, Dwarven Defence AC 23, touch 15, flat-footed 20 (+7 armour, +2 Dex, +2 deflection, +1 dodge, +1 natural armour) hp 135 (8d12+2d10+40), DR 4/- (8/- vs. non-lethal) Fort +15, Ref +6, Will +4 (+5 vs. mind-affecting effects)( Resistances Fire 1 Offence Speed 30 ft, Fast Movement Melee furious cestus +1 +15/+10 (1d4+5); (two-weapon fighting +13/+13/+8) Melee returning throwing axe +1 +15/+10 (1d6+5) Ranged returning throwing axe +1 +13 (1d6+5) Ranged masterwork composite longbow (Str +4) +9/+4 (1d8+4/x3) Face 5 ft, Reach 5 ft Base Atk +6/+1; CMB +10/+5; CMD 23 Attack Options Rage (22 rounds) Special Actions Renewed Vigour, Regenerative Vigour Statistics Abilities Str 18, Dex 15, Con 18*, Int 12, Wis 10, Cha 11 Special Qualities Bonus Feats, Extreme Endurance (Heat), Fast Movement, Increased Damage Reduction, Invulnerability, Rage, Regenerative Vigour, Renewed Vigour (2d8+4 hp), Roused Anger, Skilled, Tough As Nails, Unflinching Feats Antagonise, Armour Proficiency (Light, Medium, Heavy), Diehard, Dodge, Endurance, Raging Vitality, Shield Proficiency, Weapon Proficiency (Simple, Martial), Toughness, Two-Weapon Defence, Two-Weapon Fighting Skills Acrobatics +7, Appraise +1, Bluff +1, Climb +9, Craft (Blacksmithing) +5, Craft (Untrained) +1, Disguise +1, Escape Artist -2, Fly -2, Intimidate +9, Knowledge (Nature) +5, Perception +9, Ride -2, Stealth -2, Survival +8, Swim +7 Notable Possessions 2 x furious cestus +1 (with strips of broken Razmiri mask), +1 returning throwing axe, masterwork composite longbow; agile breastplate +1 (with Razmiri mask trophies); amulet of natural armour +1, belt of mighty constitution +2, cloak of resistance +2, ring of counterspells, ring of protection +2. Special Abilities and Feats Adopted (Dwarf) You were adopted and raised by someone not of your actual race, and raised in a society not your own. You may immediately select a race trait from your adoptive parent's race. Antagonise You can make Diplomacy and Intimidate checks to make creatures respond to you with hostility. No matter which skill you use, antagonizing a creature takes a standard action that does not provoke attacks of opportunity, and has a DC equal to 10 + the target's Hit Dice + the target's Wisdom modifier. The benefits you gain for this check depend on the skill you use. This is a mind-affecting effect. Bonus Feat Humans select one extra feat at 1st level. Diehard When your hit point total is below 0, but you are not dead, you automatically stabilise. You do not need to make a Constitution check each round to avoid losing additional hit points. You may choose to act as if you were disabled, rather than dying. You must make this decision as soon as you are reduced to negative hit points (even if it isn't your turn). If you do not choose to act as if you were disabled, you immediately fall unconscious. When using this feat, you are staggered. You can take a move action without further injuring yourself, but if you perform any standard action (or any other action deemed as strenuous, including some free actions, such as casting a quickened spell) you take 1 point of damage after completing the act. If your negative hit points are equal to or greater than your Constitution score, you immediately die. Dodge You gain a +1 dodge bonus to your AC. A condition that makes you lose your Dex bonus to AC also makes you lose the benefits of this feat. Endurance You gain a +4 bonus on the following checks and saves: Swim checks made to resist non-lethal damage from exhaustion; Constitution checks made to continue running, to avoid non-lethal damage from a forced march, to hold your breath, and to avoid non-lethal damage from starvation or thirst; Fortitude saves made to avoid non-lethal damage from hot or cold environments, and to resist damage from suffocation. You may also sleep in light or medium armour without becoming fatigued. Extreme Endurance (Ex) At 3rd level, you are inured to hot climate effects as if using endure elements. In addition, you gain 1 point of fire resistance for every three levels beyond 3rd. This ability replaces trap sense. Fast Movement (Ex) Your land speed is faster than the norm for your race by 10 feet. This benefit only applies when you are wearing armour no heavier than medium, and are not carrying a heavy load. Goldsniffer Your keen senses lead you to hidden treasures. You gain a +2 trait bonus on Perception checks related to metals, jewels, and gemstones. Increased Damage Reduction (Ex) While you are raging, your damage reduction increases by 1/-. Invulnerability (Ex) At 2nd level, you gains DR/- equal to half you barbarian level. This damage reduction is doubled against non-lethal damage. This ability replaces uncanny dodge, improved uncanny dodge, and damage reduction. Log-Roller The time you spent leaping between slippery logs as they whirled down the river to market taught you how to keep your footing. You gain a +1 trait bonus on Acrobatics checks and a +1 trait bonus to your CMD when attempting to resist trip attacks. Rage (Ex) You can call upon inner reserves of strength and ferocity, granting you additional combat prowess. You can rage for 22 rounds per day. You can enter rage as a free action. The total number of rounds of rage per day is renewed after resting for 8 hours, although these hours do not need to be consecutive. While in rage, you gain a +4 morale bonus to your Strength and a +6 morale bonus to Constitution, as well as a +2 morale bonus on Will saves. In addition, you take a -2 penalty to Armor Class. The increase to Constitution grants you 30 hit points, but these disappear when the rage ends and are not lost first like temporary hit points. While in rage, you cannot use any Charisma-, Dexterity-, or Intelligence-based skills (except Acrobatics, Fly, Intimidate, and Ride) or any ability that requires patience or concentration. You can end your rage as a free action and are fatigued after rage for a number of rounds equal to 2 times the number of rounds spent in the rage. You cannot enter a new rage while exhausted but can otherwise enter rage multiple times during a single encounter or combat. If you fall unconscious, you may continue to expend rounds of rage so that it does not end, otherwise you risk the danger of death. Raging Vitality Whenever you are raging, the morale bonus to your Constitution increases by +2. Your rage does not end if you become unconscious. While unconscious, you must still expend rounds of rage per day each round. Regenerative Vigour (Su) After using his renewed vigour rage power until his current rage ends, the barbarian gains fast healing 1 for every 6 barbarian levels she has (maximum fast healing 3). He regains hit points from fast healing at the start of each of his turns. Renewed Vigour (Su) As a standard action, you heal 2d8+2 points of damage. This power can only be used once per day and only while raging. Roused Anger (Ex) You may enter rage even if fatigued. While raging after using this ability, you are immune to the fatigued condition. Once this rage ends, you are exhausted for 10 minutes per round spent raging. Skilled Humans gain an additional skill rank at first level and one additional rank whenever they gain a level. Tough As Nails An unbreakable gains Endurance and Die Hard as bonus feats. This ability replaces the fighter's 1st-level bonus feat. Toughness You gain +10 hit points. Two-Weapon Defence When wielding a double weapon or two weapons (not including natural weapons or unarmed strikes), you gain a +1 shield bonus to your AC. When you are fighting defensively or using the total defense action, this shield bonus increases to +2. Two-Weapon Fighting Your penalties on attack rolls for fighting with two weapons are reduced. The penalty for your primary hand lessens by 2 and the one for your off-hand lessens by 6. Unflinching (Ex) At 2nd level, an unbreakable gains a +1 bonus on Will saves against mind-affecting effects. This bonus increases by +1 for every four levels after 2nd level (to a maximum of +5 at 18th level). This ability replaces bravery. Category:Pathfinder Category:Characters